


Latria

by moolktea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DNA (destroy nero's ass), First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, dante desecrates his own statue, nero propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/pseuds/moolktea
Summary: Dante is a god and Nero is his newest religious sacrifice.





	Latria

**Author's Note:**

> hNnggngngn nGNGN FIRST PORNO...........VERY SCARY.....................DUBIOUS QUALITY...............BUT I GIV ANYWAY BC HORNY  
> this is just god dante strokes his own ego and his massive dick 2 put inside newo im sorry

Dante manifests in his own temple about five minutes late for his own religious ritual. 

He really should show up on time for these things, especially given the way that his uptight band of priests tended to freak out whenever the slightest thing was off, but Dante’s a busy god, and he’s got a lot of stuff on his plate.

The sacrifice of the year, a kid who he’s only recently learned is named Nero, is kneeling at the foot of his statue, ceremonial white robes draped over his trembling frame. He can’t say that he blames the kid--it’s pretty drafty in his temple, and he can practically smell the purity rolling off of the boy in waves, making it abundantly clear that the kid has no idea what’s coming.

“Hey,” Dante greets, enjoying the way the boy jumps at the sound of his voice, before his fingers tighten into fists against his thighs. 

The kid doesn’t look at him, blue eyes trained stubbornly on the ground, and Dante raises a brow. 

“It’s pretty customary to answer to your god when he addresses, you know. Figured you’d have learned it in school or something.”

He sees the way the boy’s jaw clenches, before he tilts his head so that he’s barely looking at Dante out of the corner of his eyes. Dante studies his face, before dropping his gaze to the pale surface of the boy’s neck, the clear skin blemished by the light red marks of Dante’s personal insignia that he’d burned onto the boy’s body a couple weeks ago.

“With all due respect,  _ my Lord, _ ” Nero begins, in the sort of tone that revealed exactly how much respect the boy thought Dante deserved. “We both know what you’re here for, so you might as well get this over with.”

The boy speaks in the same manner in which he’d prayed, largely irreverent, angry, and more than a little scared. 

Dante sighs, his boots tapping against the cold marble of the temple floor as he comes closer to the boy, standing over him with his hands tucked away in the pockets of his coat. 

“Look at me,” Dante commands, allowing a bit of the authority he possesses to creep into his tone, and Nero swallows hard as he tilts his head up obediently. 

The kid is kneeling before him, his expression neutral and his posture submissive, but the fire burning in those bright blue eyes is anything but. Dante’s got a fun one this year--it’s part of the reason why he chose Nero in the first place.

He shifts his weight, and Nero tenses, clearly expecting Dante to do something, but Dante only takes a seat on the rectangular base of his own statue, extending a hand and conjuring up a silver bowl of strawberries. He plucks one out with a careless hand, tasting the fruit against his tongue as he peers down at Nero.

“Most people would be thrilled to be in your position, you know.”

Dante pats the spot next to him as he speaks around the strawberry, and Nero scowls at him, failing to hide the confusion on his face, but pushing himself to his feet all the same and taking a reluctant place at Dante’s side. 

“Is that what you think?” Nero bites out, wrapping the thin robe more tightly around himself, flushing when he notices Dante’s eyes trailing lazily up his body. “Pretty fucking full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Well, I  _ am  _ a god,” Dante chuckles, tilting the bowl towards him in silent offering, which Nero doesn’t take, too preoccupied with staring at him suspiciously. “What can I say? This whole city worships me.”

“Not the whole city--you got a few, sane exceptions sitting around. Like me, for example.”

“You don’t worship me?” Dante’s lazy smirk turns a little sharper as he leans forward, one hand curling around the side of the boy’s slender neck, fingers tracing the red whorls of his mark. “Is that why you prayed so fervently to me a few weeks ago, asking for me to put this on you?”

Nero flushes a dark red, but doesn’t pull away, his body tense underneath Dante’s touch.

“I didn’t think you were actually listening,” Nero hisses out. “I didn’t even believe in your existence. But I’d rather have this happen to me than to Kyrie. So  _ yes _ , I asked you.”

Dante doesn’t know who this Kyrie is, but he knows the rules of his own church, at least. Nero would definitely not have been the Order’s first choice to sacrifice to him, probably wouldn’t have been selected at all if Dante hadn’t marked him. The Order’s always been in the habit of supplying Dante with an endless stream of highly religious, incredibly docile, fairly pretty, and frankly boring women. 

So when he’d heard Nero’s prayer, so much anger and energy in that cute little voice of his, easily standing out from the sea of his other worshippers, Dante couldn’t help but answer.

“And I granted your request, didn’t I?” Dante lets his hand slide underneath the white fabric of the robe, fingertips tracing the curve of the kid’s spine. Dante’s mark covers the entirety of Nero’s back, the pattern of wings etched onto the upper half.

“Did you have to make it so fucking big? It hurt like hell, you know.”

Ungrateful brat. And after everything Dante’s done for him, too.

Dante chuckles lowly, pretending to look contemplative as he takes his hand back, rubbing idly at his chin.

“Maybe you should try thanking me?”

“For what?” Nero hisses, his patience clearly coming to an end. “Does it even matter? I’ll be dead soon, anyway.”

So Nero  _ really  _ doesn’t know, then.

“You think I’m going to kill you?” He asks anyway, if only because Nero’s innocence is almost unfairly amusing to observe.

“I’m not  _ stupid _ . The ‘sacrifice’ ritual isn’t just about sitting on your crusty statue and eating strawberries.”

“No,” Dante agrees affably, popping another strawberry in his mouth and licking the juice off of his fingers, watching the way Nero’s gaze unconsciously tracks the motion before the boy flushes and averts his gaze.

The pink coloring the boy’s pale cheeks and the purity of Nero’s actions makes something in Dante’s stomach stir with interest, his eyes darkening. They’ve done enough playing around here, anyway--Dante is admittedly excited to get the main course, this time around. 

“But you’ll enjoy it all the same, I’m sure.” 

Nero looks at him out of the corner of his eye, but before the boy can ask what he means, Dante stands up and faces Nero, who instinctively presses himself back against the statue, looking up at Dante with uncertainty written across his face.

“They really didn’t tell you, huh?” 

“Tell me what--”

Dante leans in, cupping the kid’s face with his hand and pulling him into a bruising kiss, wanting to taste the boy’s innocence in his own mouth. Nero’s lips are as soft as they look, and are already so sweetly parted for him in surprise, and when Dante breaks away, Nero lets out a small, breathless gasp of confusion.

“You...you want this?” Nero questions, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth and staring at Dante with wide eyes.

“Sure,” Dante chuckles lowly as he wraps his hand around Nero’s wrist and pulls it away from his mouth, gazing intently down at him. “Being sacrificed to me means that your life is forfeit in service to me. Then, by all intents and purposes, every part of you should belong to me, shouldn’t it?”

“I...didn’t know--” Nero protests weakly, but Dante can see the way the expression on the boy’s face shifts to something like hesitant interest, his eyes dropping to the open collar of Dante’s shirt, staring hard at the exposed muscle of Dante’s chest, then further downward.

Good to know that Nero might not be so opposed to this after all.

“Relax. You don’t have to do anything,” Dante reassures him, before nudging the boy’s legs apart with a knee and settling himself comfortably in between them. “I’ll take care of it.”

Nero certainly seems more willing than some of his past sacrifices, and while none of the previous tributes had ever outright refused him, it’d been easy to tell when the whole thing had merely been an act of duty, rather than pleasure.

The kid inhales shakily, probably taking a moment to think things through, now that he knows what this is really about, but seems to steel himself, meeting Dante’s gaze with a challenge in his eyes.

“I’m not too convinced in you or your ability,” Nero begins, and Dante is already planning on how he’ll make the kid regret his words. “You’ve been a pretty shitty god this whole time, so I’m still waiting for you to prove your worth.”

Dante grins. No use in starting slow, then, if the kid was apparently so ready to take whatever Dante could give.

Nero yelps as Dante grips him by his thighs, pulling him downward so that Nero is laying flat against the altar, using his free hand to push the robe upwards so that it pools around Nero’s waist, leaving his lower half free of obstruction. The kid blushes immediately, one hand instinctively reaching down to tug the robes back over himself, but Dante pins his wrist back against the cold marble, crushing his lips against Nero’s own again.

Nero tries his best to respond much more enthusiastically this time, and his determination makes up for his obvious lack of experience as he pushes up into the contact. Dante has to press his free forearm down against the altar near Nero’s head to keep his balance as Nero parts his lips in a silent invitation for Dante to explore further. 

Nero is so small underneath him, and awfully cute, and Dante can’t help but want to feel more of the kid’s soft skin, breaking the kiss to nip gently down Nero’s jaw, pressing his face into Nero’s pale neck.

“Don’t hide yourself from me,” he orders lowly, feeling Nero’s sharp intake of breath as Dante traces the spirals of his mark with his tongue.

His teeth graze gently against Nero’s collarbone, right over the darkest part of his mark, before he sucks gently at the skin. Nero jerks in surprise, but angles his head instinctively, giving Dante better access to the curve of his neck.

“Haven’t you marked me enough?” He hears the kid snap, and Dante smirks against his skin, meeting Nero’s embarrassed glare evenly.  

Nero squirms underneath him, making a hissed sound of protest as Dante moves higher against his throat, nipping at the sensitive area there, watching in satisfaction as dark red color wells to the surface before Dante properly pulls back.

“Getting impatient, are we?” He asks, returning his attention lower, running his hands down the insides of Nero’s thighs. The kid is half-hard, and when he notices Dante staring, he makes an aborted motion, like he’s going to try to cover himself up again, but evidently thinks better of it.

Kid was a quick study.

“Ever touched yourself before, kid?”

Nero flushes a dark red, averting his gaze. 

“Well, you’re not supposed to! It’s…wrong, or something.”

“Right. And you’re so great at doing what you’re told,” Dante replies dryly, but can’t help but be pleasantly surprised at the extent of Nero’s innocence. He looks down at the kid, unconsciously licking his lips, feeling his own arousal stir with interest at the thought of corrupting this kid’s impossible purity. 

He lets go of Nero’s wrist, summoning up a flask of oil and pouring the liquid over his own hands, rubbing them together until they’re sufficiently warmed. Before Nero can retort--he’s sure that the boy has a clever comeback in store for him--Dante wraps his hand around the shaft of Nero’s erection, brushing his thumb over the tip.

Nero’s words cut off in a choked off sound, the boy’s back arching into his touch, his body amazingly sensitive, and Dante takes a moment to appreciate the intensity of the boy’s response, his own cock twitching with interest at the sight. 

“So I’m the first, huh?” Dante’s voice is lower than he means it to be, his eyes lidded with desire as he gently strokes Nero to full arousal, amused at the way the kid twists his head away from Dante, directing his embarrassed gaze to the temple walls instead of anywhere near Dante’s face.

“Well, we don’t all have people lining up at our temple door,” Nero hisses back, his voice strained as he bites down hard on his lip. The kid is evidently determined to keep his noises to himself, and Dante briefly considers ordering Nero to do otherwise but decides against it. It’d be more fun to draw it out of Nero on his own.

He takes his hand back, giving Nero only a moment to articulate his confusion before Dante is kneeling in front of the altar, the icy marble tingling uncomfortably against his cloth-covered knees.

“It’s your lucky day, kid. I don’t do this for just anyone, you know.”

“What are you going on about now--?”

Dante tugs Nero closer, until his lower half hangs slightly off of the flat surface of the altar, and he brings his mouth closer to Nero’s ass, lazily running his tongue around the rim of his entrance. 

Nero can’t quite contain his very confused-sounding moan as he bucks his hips downwards, seeking more of the contact. Dante would say something witty, but his mouth is pretty busy at the moment. 

“Th-that’s--isn’t that  _ dirty? _ ” Nero questions helplessly, his breath coming in short pants, which Dante finds unbearably cute. He merely pushes his tongue deeper inside of Nero’s hole in response, readjusting his grip on the kid’s hips as Nero’s body jerks in response.

Dante is  _ very  _ good at what he does, so he can hardly blame the kid when his noises grow higher in both pitch and frequency and his body tenses as he comes against his own stomach with muffled cry. He’s surprised that the kid lasted as long as he did, actually, considering how the depth of Nero’s experience was nearly nonexistent.

He bites another mark into the inside of Nero’s thigh, lapping at the area as Nero struggles to catch his breath, his legs trembling in the afterglow of his very first orgasm. 

When Dante stands back up, his motions somewhat hindered by his own erection, brought on by Nero’s addictingly erotic noises, he’s more than pleased to see tears pricking at the corners of Nero’s eyes, pride welling up inside of him at how easily Nero had come apart underneath him.

“Told you you’d enjoy it.”

Dante licks his lips, causing the kid to flush a deep red, but he doesn’t look away just yet, eyes traveling downwards to settle on the obvious bulge in Dante’s pants. Nero swallows, shifting slightly upwards on his elbows to look properly at Dante.

“What....what about you? Don’t you also need to…?”

Dante raises an eyebrow, looming over Nero again.

“Oh, you think we’re done?” He asks, unable to help the amusement that colors his voice.

Nero struggles to wipe the lost look off of his face, covering it quickly with a scowl as he presses a hand against Dante’s chest, glaring up at him.

“Well, then what comes next?” 

In lieu of an answer, Dante pours more oil on his hand, slicking his fingers up and pressing his fingers against Nero’s hole again, sinking a finger inside of the boy. Nero yelps at the sudden intrusion, his body clenching instinctively around Dante’s finger, but Dante is a little too preoccupied with how tight Nero is to comment on the kid’s glare.

He’s absolutely impatient to bury himself inside of the kid at this point, his dick almost painfully hard and straining against the tight confines of his pants, but he forces himself to go slow, gently working Nero open.

“It...feels weird,” Nero mutters, almost too quietly for Dante to hear, and he quickly checks the kid’s expression, but Nero doesn’t seem to be in any sort of pain, merely watching as Dante adds a second finger, spreading him carefully.

In response, Dante curls his fingers inside of Nero at an angle he’s pretty confident about, and is rewarded with Nero’s sudden gasp of pleasure as the boy tilts his head back, his hips grinding down into Dante’s fingers. 

“What about now?” Dante asks, maybe a little  _ too  _ smugly, and he’s fairly certain that Nero would kick him, if he weren’t currently three fingers deep inside of the boy’s ass.

He prepares Nero for a while more, but Dante’s never been a very patient person, and the ritual is designed for his own pleasure, after all, so eventually, he pulls out, unbuckling his pants and freeing his own cock.

The look on Nero’s face when he twists his head up and lays eyes on Dante’s length almost makes Dante laugh.

“Never seen another one of these before?”

Nero looks between Dante’s cock, and then down at himself, as if he’s mentally calculating exactly how this is going to work. Dante can see the way that Nero puts the pieces together, coming to the correct conclusion despite his incredibly limited knowledge of sex. 

“It’ll fit, I promise,” Dante reassures him, which doesn’t make Nero look any less concerned, but the kid lays back anyway, spreading his legs a little wider.

“Hurry up and prove it, then,” Nero challenges, and Dante shrugs.

“What a brat.”

He lines himself up with Nero’s entrance, steadying himself against the altar, and pushes himself in, the breath escaping his lungs in a hiss of hair as he clenches his teeth, bowing his back over Nero as he struggles to keep his composure. Nero is so  _ tight _ , every muscle in the kid’s body tense as Dante slowly enters him, his back arched sharply upwards and his fingers digging into the fabric of his own robes, scrabbling for some sense of purchase.

“Relax, Nero,” Dante grits out, and Nero cracks open his eyes to glare at him through his overstimulated tears. 

“Shut---shut the  _ fuck  _ up,” Nero spits, before bucking his hips upwards and taking more of Dante’s length in, causing the both of them to gasp at the sensation. Dante thinks about stopping, but Nero levels such a deadly look at him that he has no choice but to continue, sliding in until he’s fully seated inside of the boy. 

Dante allows himself to lean down until his chest is pressed against Nero’s, rubbing soothing circles into the kid’s hips and tracing his lips against his mark on Nero’s neck as the boy trembles against him. 

“You good?” Dante asks carefully, using most of his willpower to stop himself from thrusting into Nero right then and there. It wouldn’t be good for either of them if he broke his new sacrifice right off the bat. He’s already decided he wants to keep Nero, and for as long as possible.

“I...yeah,” Nero replies shakily, and Dante pulls his head back to get a better look at the kid’s face, just to make sure. Nero’s face is still strained, but the tension around his jaw and the lines of his eyes has faded, and the boy bites at his lip as he gives an experimental wiggle of his hips, forcing another groan out of Dante as Nero unconsciously tightens around him.

“I can wait,” Dante starts, but Nero glares up at him.

“I’m starting to think you’re all fucking talk,” Nero bites out, his voice more than a little strained. “You’re not so fucking great, are you, you--”

Dante nearly folds Nero in half against the altar, pulling out and slamming harshly back in, cutting the boy’s insult off in a wail. Nero’s hands immediately curl around his back, his blunt nails digging harshly into Dante’s skin, the loose sleeves of the robe pooling around his bent elbows.

He nudges the kid’s thighs upwards, until Nero’s legs are wrapped around his waist, and then he pushes them roughly back against the marble statue to stabilize himself as he thrusts into Nero’s tight heat. The boy will have bruises on his back and hips from how tightly Dante is gripping him when they’re done, but Nero doesn’t seem to mind, if the noises he’s making are any indication of how he’s feeling.

Dante marvels at how  _ much  _ of Nero he can feel, growling out praises in between his groans of pleasure, but Nero doesn’t seem to be able to process his words in his current state, clinging to Dante and pushing his hips back to meet Dante’s thrusts, little, punched-out gasp and moans escaping his lips with each movement. 

“Dante, I--” Nero mewls breathlessly against him, and Dante feels the way the boy’s body clenches around him, and he smirks darkly into the boy’s neck, slamming in harshly and coming to a halt.

Nero makes a slightly disappointed, most confused noise, squirming for more friction and trying to move his hips on his own, but Dante roughly holds him down, preventing him from getting what he wants.

He pulls his head back, looking down into Nero’s face, gaze tracking the motion of the tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of the kid’s eyes.

“Beg for it,” Dante finds himself ordering, because he has to give out  _ some  _ retribution for Nero’s mouthy remarks, and he can’t wait to see how Nero will come undone underneath him.

Nero looks at him in disbelief, which quickly turns into something like panic when he realizes that Dante is serious, and his face twists, stubbornness rising around him like a shield. 

“I-I’m not going to fucking--”

Dante rolls his hips, giving a painfully slow thrust that has Nero’s head falling back limply against the marble, his entire body trembling with need.

“It’s just like praying, kid,” Dante advises him, bending down to lick at the sensitive shell of Nero’s ear, drawing out another desperate keen from the boy beneath him. “Tell your  _ god  _ what you want, and you might get it, yeah?”

“You’re not my god!” Nero spits, fighting him to the very end, but the way the boy’s body tightens around him tells a different story.

“Maybe not yet,” Dante agrees, rocking his hips into the boy again, just enough to keep the kid on edge, but not enough to actually push him over into release. “But you  _ are  _ my human, now. You feel like showing some respect and asking nicely?”

Nero goes limp against him, his nails digging in harshly against the broad expanse of Dante’s back, and, almost too quietly to catch, he hears Nero pant out,  _ “Please.” _

“Prayers have to be a little more specific than that, don’t you think?” Dante says lightly, drawing another whine from Nero as his cock drags against Nero’s sensitive insides. 

“ _ Asshole _ \--! Please,  _ ah _ ... _ please _ fuck me,” Nero manages to get out, and despite the obvious vitriol in his tone, the plea is good enough for Dante.

“Good boy.”

Dante smirks, taking a moment to gloat in the surge of self-satisfaction he feels before resuming his previous, punishing pace and driving himself into Nero, watching as the kid falls apart. Nero tightens around Dante, his back arching and his head tilting back as he comes with a cry of Dante’s name, and Dante fucks him roughly through his orgasm, until Nero shudders with the overwhelming sensation, his breaths turning into sharp, desperate sobs.

Dante comes to a halt before Nero can actually cry, mostly because he’s more than certain that they’ll have plenty of time for that later. Nero goes limp underneath him, struggling to catch his breath, coming to the slow realization that Dante is still buried inside of him, and fully hard, at that.

Nero looks at him through wide eyes, gaze flicking downwards.

“You...you  _ still  _ haven’t…”

Dante is a god, after all, and has the stamina to match. As for Nero...well, the kid will just have to learn to keep up.

Dante pulls out of Nero, hearing the boy hiss at the feeling, allowing Nero maybe a second of rest before he flips him over onto his stomach, bending him over the altar and pushing the robe up around the boy’s waist so he can slam back in.

“The ritual lasts all night, as I’m sure you know,” Dante informs him, as he thrusts harshly into Nero’s oversensitive ass. “And after that, well…”

He grins as Nero tightens around him, a choked whimper escaping his swollen lips.

“Devotion is a lifelong thing, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/moolktea  
> sssweats....twitter....


End file.
